


Lone Wolf

by Madame_LeFabulous



Category: SOKO Donau | Vienna Crime Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_LeFabulous/pseuds/Madame_LeFabulous
Summary: Ein Schuss. Eine betrunkene Nacht. Eine Entscheidung.
Relationships: Helmuth Nowak/Carl Ribarski
Kudos: 2





	Lone Wolf

Carl spürte einen einzelnen Schweißtropfen, der ihn im Nacken kitzelte und dann unter seinem Hemdkragen verschwand. Seine Hände krampften sich um die Dienstwaffe. Bereits seit einer halben Stunde kauerte er in seinem Versteck, und seine Beine schmerzten, doch der Verdächtige ließ noch immer auf sich warten.  
Helmuth, Penny und er hatten den Dealer bereits seit einigen Wochen im Auge, da ein Zusammenhang mit den Morden an mehreren drogenabhängigen Prostituierten vermutet wurde. Als der Verdacht sich erhärtete, dass der Mann dafür verantwortlich war, meldete sich endlich eine Zeugin. Die komplett verängstigte Polin, kaum achtzehn Jahre alt, erzählte von einem Deal, der im Keller eines aufgelassenen Theaters stattfinden sollte. Während Penny sich um Personenschutz für die Zeugin kümmerte, machten sich Carl und Helmuth auf den Weg zum Theater. Da sie nicht wussten, wann genau der Deal über die Bühne gehen sollte, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten. Helmuth verbarg sich draußen, und Carl hatte sich ein Versteck hinter ausrangierten Bühnenbildern gesucht. So konnten sie den mutmaßlichen Mörder in die Zange nehmen…wenn er denn endlich kam. Carl verlagerte das Gewicht, um die Anspannung etwas aus seinen Beinen zu nehmen. Noch eine halbe Stunde, maximal, beschloss er. Falls sich dann immer noch nichts tat, würden sie die Sache abblasen. Er griff nach seinem Handy, um Helmuth über seine Entscheidung zu informieren, doch plötzlich spürte er den kalten Lauf einer Pistole an seiner Schläfe. Er erstarrte.  
  
„Waffe und Handy fallen lassen“, zischte eine Stimme. „Los, los!“  
Männlich, jung…vermutlich der Dealer, schlussfolgerte Carls Gehirn. Verdammt. Gehorsam ließ er beides zu Boden gleiten. „Die Bude ist umstellt, du kommst hier nicht mehr raus“, sagte er leise, jedoch ohne sich zu bewegen. Entweder war der Typ high und damit unberechenbar, oder er brauchte seinen nächsten Schuss und war somit reizbar und nervös. Beides keine guten Optionen.  
  
Der Dealer lachte. „Na sicher. Ist mir doch egal, was ihr macht’s. Mir geht’s nur mehr darum, möglichst viele von euch Schweinen mitzunehmen.“ Er versetzte Carl einen schmerzhaften Schlag auf den Hinterkopf mit dem Lauf der Pistole. „Los, beweg dich. Da vorn ist ein bisschen mehr Platz. Ich will dir ins Gesicht sehn, bevor ich dich abknalle!“ Carl wog seine Chancen ab. Der Keller war eng; eine Möglichkeit, genügend Raum für eine Flucht zwischen sich und den Dealer zu bringen, sah er nicht. Seine einzige Hoffnung war Helmuth, aber wenn der den Typen nicht hatte reinkommen sehen, dann gab es vermutlich einen zweiten Eingang – oder aber Helmuth war etwas zugestoßen. Bei diesem Gedanken spürte Carl seinen Magen rebellieren. Alles, nur das nicht.  
  
„Wird’s bald?“, zischte der Mann. „Entweder du bewegst dich, oder ich blas dir hier das Hirn aus dem Schädel!“  
Um Zeit zu gewinnen, gehorchte Carl. Langsam erhob er sich und machte ein paar Schritte in die Mitte des Raumes. Dann drehte er sich um. Der Dealer schwitzte. Das fettige schwarze Haar klebte ihm im Gesicht, und seine Pupillen waren riesig. Trotzdem hatte er seine Zähne zu einem gehässigen Lachen gebleckt. „Na, Bulle, hast Angst?“ Die Waffe in seiner Hand bebte, doch sein Griff war fest und er schien zu allem bereit. „Wie sagt’s ihr Bullen immer? Auf die Knie und Hände hinter den Kopf!“ Wieder lachte er.  
  
Der war wahnsinnig, dachte Carl. Scheiße. Langsam ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken und hob die Hände. „So ist’s brav“, lobte der Mann höhnisch. „Na, wie fühlt sich das an? Weißt wie oft man das mit mir gemacht hat?“  
„Mach es nicht noch schlimmer“, versuchte Carl ihn zu besänftigen. „Wenn du dich stellst, dann wird das vor Gericht positiv ausgelegt. Lass uns rausgehen und dann über alles reden, ja?“ Der Mann begann, um ihn herumzustreichen, ihn zu umkreisen wie ein hungriges Tier. „Reden will er, der Scheißbulle“, grollte er. „Da gibt’s nix mehr zu reden! Ihr wisst’s eh alles, und in den Häfen geh ich nie mehr!“ Er blieb stehen und presste die Waffe an Carls Hinterkopf. „Auf Nimmerwiederseh’n, du Arschloch!“  
  
Carl schloss die Augen. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde gingen ihm alle möglichen Dinge durch den Kopf. Todesangst. Dankbarkeit. Reue. Er hätte sich nicht so oft mit Otto streiten sollen. Er hätte Penny öfter umarmen müssen. Und Helmuth…er hätte Helmuth sagen müssen, dass-  
  
Der Schuss krachte. Zurück blieb nur Stille und Staub, der in der Luft tanzte.  
  
Carl riss die Augen auf und atmete keuchend ein, sog die Luft in seine Lungen wie ein Ertrinkender. Der erwartete Schmerz blieb aus. Hinter ihm ertönte ein gluckerndes Geräusch, und als er herumfuhr, sah er den Mann zur Seite kippen, während Blut aus seinem zerschossenen Hals strömte.  
  
„Carl!“ Schnelle Schritte näherten sich vom Kellereingang, dann wurde er hochgerissen. „Carl, alles ok bei dir?“ Helmuth stand vor ihm, seine Waffe in der Hand und die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Hast du ihn-?“, fragte Carl mit belegter Stimme. Helmuth nickte. „Du bist so lang ned rausgekommen, da hab i mir Sorgen g’macht. Wir haben ned dran gedacht, dass es mehr als einen Eingang geben könnt.“ Er fuhr sich durch seine Haare und atmete schwer. „Des war verdammt knapp. Carl, i hab gedacht, i komm zu spät…“  
  
Carl klopfte sich den Staub von seiner Kleidung. Seine Knie fühlten sich wacklig an, wobei er nicht wusste, ob es an der ausgestandenen Todesangst oder an Helmuths Gegenwart lag. Vermutlich an beidem. „Lass uns Wohlfahrt und Franziska anrufen“, meinte er bemüht ruhig. „Die sollen sich dann um den hier -“, er stieß die Leiche des Dealers mit der Schuhspitze an, „ - kümmern. Ich will jetzt erst mal hier raus.“  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Das Bier war so kalt, dass die Flasche in Carls Hand beschlug. Der Besitzer des Würstlstandes hatte ihn nur mitleidig angesehen. „Harter Tag, na?“ Carl hatte genickt, sein Bier bezahlt und sich dann an einen der Stehtische gestellt. Er hatte sich nach dem Abschluss des Falls rasch verabschiedet, indem er Kopfschmerzen vorgeschützt hatte, doch eigentlich wollte er nur seine Ruhe haben. Er musste nachdenken. Ein kalter Schluck Bier rann seine Kehle hinunter.  
Wann war es ihm zum ersten Mal aufgefallen, dass Helmuth für ihn nicht nur ein guter Partner und Freund war? Klar war es ihm vermutlich schon seit einiger Zeit, doch Carl sah sich selbst als Einzelgänger, und Gefühlsduselei war ihm ein Graus. Da war es naheliegend, dass man sowas verdrängte. Und dass man sich nicht in seinen Partner bei der Polizei zu verlieben hatte, lag auf der Hand. Sowas brachte nur Scherereien, sei es, weil die Gefühle nicht erwidert wurden, oder weil die Polizei trotz aller Fortschrittlichkeit nicht immer tolerant bei sowas war. Eine Frau neben Carl zündete sich eine Zigarette an, und der Rauch biss ihn in die Nase und kratzte in seinem Hals. Mit einem weiteren großen Schluck spülte er das unangenehme Gefühl fort.  
  
Er kam mit Helmuth besser klar als mit jedem anderen Partner zuvor. Sie kabbelten und neckten sich in einem fort, konnten aber auch über ernste Dinge miteinander sprechen. Beide hatten gescheiterte Beziehungen hinter sich und kehrten abends in Wohnungen zurück, wo niemand auf sie wartete. Ob Helmuth sich manchmal einsam fühlte? Carl strich grübelnd über seine Bartstoppeln. Als sich eine Gestalt neben ihn schob, zuckte er zusammen. „Scheiße, Mann! Du hast mich erschreckt!“  
  
Helmuth stellte seine Bierflasche auf dem Tisch ab und grinste. „‘tschuldigung. I hab ma nur gedacht, i leist dir Gesellschaft bei deinen ‚Kopfschmerzen‘“. Er malte mit den Fingern Gänsefüßchen in die Luft. Carl zuckte die Schultern. „War’n langer Tag.“  
  
„Is scho recht“, meinte Helmuth. „Du musst nix erklären. Sowas nimmt jeden mit.“ Er nahm einen Schluck.  
  
Carl beobachtete ihn verstohlen. Helmuth wirkte so entspannt und in sich ruhend, während er selbst sich immer kontrolliert und kühl gab. Er versuchte, nichts an sich heranzulassen, und trotzdem schien Helmuth mit allem besser fertig zu werden. Diese gelassene, ruhige Ausstrahlung war nur eines der Dinge, die Carl an dem anderen bewunderte. Sein trockener Humor, seine Verlässlichkeit… Verdammt, es hatte ihn so dermaßen voll erwischt.  
  
„Carl? Hallo, hörst du mi?“, Helmuth wedelte mit der Hand vor seinen Augen herum und holte Carl damit ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. „Ich bin ja nicht taub“, gab dieser ungehalten zurück und fühlte sich beinahe ertappt. „Na, noch eins?“, fragte Helmuth und deutete auf ihre inzwischen leeren Flaschen. Carl nickte. „Warum nicht. Nach so einem Tag muss man auch mal alle Fünfe grade sein lassen.“  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
„Du….du kanns‘ so ned hamgeh’n“, lallte Helmuth. „I hab a Gästebett, jetzt kumm, für a Nacht reicht des doch!“  
Sie standen vor Helmuths Appartement und bemühten sich, nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Es waren dann doch ein paar Bier mehr geworden, um am Ende hatte der Besitzer der Würstlbude noch einen selbstgebrannten Nussschnaps angeboten, den sie höflicherweise natürlich nicht abgelehnt hatten. Carl fühlte sich leicht wie eine Feder und hatte Mühe, seine sarkastische Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Sein Blick klebte an Helmuth, und ein unbestimmter Hunger hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Wenn er klug war, machte er schleunigst, dass er nach Hause kam. Eine kalte Dusche und eine Mütze voll Schlaf würde das Ganze schon wieder unter Kontrolle bringen.  
  
Helmuth packte ihn am Jackenärmel. „Jetzt zier di ned so. Komm mit rein, schlaf di aus und morgen vorm Dienst gehen wir frühstücken.“ Die rasche Bewegung brachte ihn jedoch aus dem Gleichgewicht und ließ ihn gegen Carl taumeln, der ihn reflexartig festhielt. Für einen Moment waren sie ganz nahe beieinander und sahen sich einfach nur an. Carl registrierte, dass Helmuths Blick zu seinen Lippen huschte und sein Atem sich beschleunigte. Konnte es denn vielleicht sein, dass…?  
  
Noch während er überlegte, hatte sich Helmuth wieder gefangen und schloss die Tür auf. Ohne seinen Freund eine Chance zum Ablehnen zu geben, zog er ihn in seine Wohnung und versperrte dann wie jeden Abend sorgsam die Tür. „Du schläfst da“, beschloss er. „Spinn ned rum. So unbequem is mei Gästebett a ned.“ Carl rieb sich angestrengt die Augen. Der Alkohol brachte seine Selbstbeherrschung ins Wanken, und wenn es so weiterging, machte er am Ende noch eine Dummheit. Dabei sollte man mit über vierzig solche Gefühle doch unter Kontrolle haben! „Na schön“, gab er seufzend nach und stolperte Helmuth hinterher. Das Gästezimmer war zwar klein, aber sauber, und das Bett war frisch bezogen.  
  
„So, wenn’st noch was brauchst, dann meld di einfoch“, meinte Helmuth, bevor er sich zum Gehen wandte. Täuschte Carl sich, oder zögerte der andere, den Raum zu verlassen? Der Wolf in ihm duckte sich und setzte zum Sprung an. „Helmuth…“, sagte er rau. „Warte mal.“ Sein Freund drehte sich um und leckte sich nervös die Lippen. „Jo, was is?“  
  
Mit einem Schritt war Carl bei ihm, umfasste sein Gesicht und küsste ihn. Es war ein ungestümer Kuss, der den Wolf in ihm jedoch nicht beruhigte, sondern noch weiter aufstachelte. Helmuths Hände lagen auf seiner Brust, als wollte er ihn von sich stoßen, glitten dann jedoch tiefer zu seinen Hüften und verharrten dort. Als sie sich kurz voneinander lösten, flüsterte Carl: „Sag‘ mir, dass ich aufhören soll. Schick mich weg. Sonst ist es zu spät!“ Helmuth nickte. „Wir sollten das nicht tun“, sagte er leise. „Aber i will’s einfoch unbedingt.“ Und damit küsste er Carl erneut.  
Sie entkleideten sich, lachten, als sie über Hosenknäuel stolperten und schließlich nackt auf dem Bett landeten. Helmuth fühlte sich, als würde er brennen. Die Berührungen des anderen entfachten ein wildes Feuer in ihm, das nur Carls Körper löschen zu können schien. Er wusste, dass er nicht der Schönste war, dass er ein paar Kilos zu viel hatte und normalerweise machte ihn das unsicher, doch mit Carl war es anders. Das ehrliche Begehren in den Augen des Deutschen ließ ihn alle Zweifel beiseiteschieben.  
  
Carl stieß ein Knurren aus, als er Helmuths harte Männlichkeit an seinem Bein spürte, und sein Atem wurde schneller. Er ließ seine Hand tiefer gleiten, tastete nach Helmuths Eingang, umkreiste ihn sanft und drang dann erst mit einem, dann mit zwei Fingern ein. Helmuth kniff bei dem kurzen, scharfen Schmerz die Augen zusammen, entspannte sich aber wieder, als sein Freund ihm die Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss verschloss. „Sag, wenn ich dir weh tue“, sagte Carl. Doch Helmuth drängte sich seinen Fingern nur noch mehr entgegen. Als er sich genügend vorbereitet fühlte, stieß er keuchend hervor: „Bitte, Carl…i halt’s ned mehr aus. I will di, und zwar jetzt!“ Obwohl er wusste, dass es dumm war, dass sie hier ihre Freundschaft und ihr Arbeitsverhältnis aufs Spiel setzten, konnte Carl dieser Aufforderung nicht widerstehen. Er brachte sich in Position und drang dann langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter in den anderen ein. Nach einer Weile hatten sie ihren Rhythmus gefunden, und Helmuth konnte nicht fassen, dass das hier gerade wirklich geschah. In seinem Kopf versank alles in einem Nebel aus Alkohol und Lust, und unwillkürlich glitt seine Hand zu seinem Glied, um sich noch mehr zu stimulieren. „Oh nein“, knurrte Carl über ihm plötzlich. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf der Matratze ab und packte mit der anderen Helmuths Handgelenk. „Das lässt du schön bleiben.“ Mit diesen Worten hielt er seine Handgelenke über seinem Kopf fest und stieß noch fester in ihn, sodass er einen Punkt traf, der Helmuth wirklich und wahrhaftig Sterne sehen ließ.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Der Morgen graute, und Carl schlug die Augen auf. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde Wohlfahrt mit einem Presslufthammer drin herumbohren. Neben ihm lag ein warmer Körper, und als er den Kopf drehte, fielen ihm schlagartig die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht wieder ein. Oh, verdammt. Er unterdrückte mühsam einen Fluch und machte sich daran, sich möglichst leise und unbemerkt aus dem Bett zu schleichen. Er legte gerade seine Hand auf die Klinke der Zimmertür, als eine schlaftrunkene Stimme hinter ihm murmelte: „Wos wird des jetzt?“ Helmuth, noch ganz zerknautscht im Gesicht, richtete sich im Bett auf und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. „Wo willst’n du hin? Es is noch viel zu früh.“  
Carl spannte sich an. „Ich geh nur…ich muss…also, ich muss nach Hause.“ Helmuth sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wie, nach Hause? Du kannst doch dableiben und dann mit mir zum Dienst fahren?“ Er bemerkte, dass sich Carls Gesicht verschloss. Diesen unbeteiligten Ausdruck kannte er von ihm nur zu gut, er hatte ihn schon oft genug in Verhörzimmern gesehen. „Wos is denn los, Carl?“  
  
Dieser fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Schau, Helmuth…wir waren beide betrunken gestern. Es…es ist einfach besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe.“  
  
Helmuth reichte es jetzt. Irgendwas in ihm wappnete sich für Schmerz, doch noch war er nicht bereit, aufzugeben. „Bereust du’s? War’s a Ausrutscher? A Fehler?“ Seine Stimme wurde lauter. „A schnelle Nummer zum Entspannen? Für mi nämlich ned.“ Die letzten Worte trafen Carl mitten ins Herz, doch er bemühte sich, cool zu bleiben. „Helmuth, das bringt doch nichts. Die letzte Nacht ist…ist…ist eben einfach passiert. Wir müssen nicht mehr draus machen, als es war.“  
  
Helmuth verzog wütend das Gesicht. „Jetzt horch‘ mir amal zu, du g’schissener Piefke! Entweder du lässt deinen Stolz jetzt einmal fahr’n und gibst zu, dass des mehr für di war, oder du kannst dir an neuen Partner suchen.“ Er redete sich richtig in Rage. „Du gibst immer den eiskalten Hund, den einsamen Wolf, und kannst ned zugeben, dass du auch vielleicht amal a bisserl Nähe brauchst. Aber für immer geht des ned guat, Carl.“ Helmuth machte ein paar Schritte auf den anderen zu. Seine Stimme wurde jetzt sanfter. „I möchte di ned bedrängen. Wenn des für di wirklich ned mehr als ein One-night-stand war, dann sag’s halt.“  
  
Carl suefzte tief und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich bin kein einfacher Mensch, Helmuth“, stieß er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Ich bin zu egoistisch, zu zynisch und zu alt für eine Beziehung. Bei der Polizei sehen sie das ohnehin nicht gern. Außerdem…“, er schloss die Augen. „Du hast jemand Besseren verdient.“ Er machte die Augen nicht auf, wollte nicht sehen, wie der Andere vermutlich nickte und ihm beipflichtete. Umso mehr erschrak er, als er auf einmal Helmuths Arme um sich spürte. „Du bist anfoch a Volldepp, Carl“, meinte Helmuth ernst. „Wenn i ned mehr von dir, und zwar nur von dir wollen würd, dann hätte ich’s niemals dazu kommen lassen, dass wir mitanand im Bett landen.“ Er umfasste Carl fester und sah ihm in die Augen. „Was die Polizei oder sonst wer dazu sagt, is mir völlig wurscht. I will nur, dass du dir sicher bist. Dass wir uns sicher san.“ Endlich ließ Carl seine ungerührte Maske fallen.  
  
„Naja“, druckste er verlegen herum. „Ich bin ja schon länger irgendwie verliebt in dich“, gestand er leise. „Soso“, grinste Helmuth. „Irgendwie verliebt, i versteh.“ Er gab Carl einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen und sah erfreut, dass dieser sich entspannte. „Also“, fragte er leise. „Bist dir sicher oder ned?“  
  
Carl atmete tief durch, dann lachte er plötzlich. „Natürlich bin ich mir sicher.“


End file.
